The Dragon and the Snow Queen
by calmac1992
Summary: Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle is on holiday during Spring, staying with her friend and ally the Prince of Darkness, Dracula in Bernhard Castle. The pair reminisce over their first meeting while their family, friends and servants cause them more problems than they can handle in increasingly Disney esque musical style with possible guest appearances. Set 3-10 years after Frozen.
1. Chapter 1: Welcoming Committee

Disclaimer: This is a silly cross-shiping FanFiction a friend and I came up with to explain our Dracula/Gabriel X Elsa Ship. Thanks go to the wonderful Eskarina =]

**Chapter 1 – Welcoming committee**

The Dragon, Dracul, the Prince of Darkness and Master of Wallachia, Dracula, was walking the mighty steps from his throne room to the courtyard where his guests would be arriving soon. His metal boots clicked on the stone steps like the chimes of a death bell. His scarlet demi-cloak flapped like mighty wings as he glided past his servants, thralls and minions who all cowered and bowed at his presence. Save the Chupacabra who swept the floor for his passing and the gorgon sisters who disappeared to the kitchens.

So sure footed was the Princes steps that he didn't notice that the courtyard was covered in a sheet of ice. As his foot met the ice he went skidding across the ice only to fall on his rump. Growling he flung his long black hair back, dug his claws into the ground and hauled himself back to his feet. Smiling in success he then realised that he was stuck and couldn't move without slipping.

'What brotherhood sorcery is this?' he muttered looking around. There was a skidding noise at his feet and the sheen of metal, jumping high in the air and throwing his cloak out like wings the Prince looked down and saw two razor sharp blades…attached to shoes?

'It's sorcery but not Brotherhood dear Prince.' Looking toward the voice he saw, skating across the ice on powder blue skates and wearing a flowing white and blue gown, was Snow Queen Elsa of Arrendelle. 'Now would you come down from there and join me?'

This Prince was shocked at first but then brought his cloak in and landed before the queen.

'I was not expecting you so early,' the prince replied, seeing the young fair haired maiden pirouette on the ice as easily as breathing.

'Does anyone ever expect the snow? Now put them on, oh Prince of Darkness, and join me!' Kneeling down Dracula picked up the skates onto to realise that they were two sizes too small. Smiling he leaned back and sat on the cold ground.

'Let me show you how we do things here in Transylvania, your highness,' in one vicious movement Dracula bit into his wrist until his lifeblood flowed freely. Then, dripping the blood over his boots long steel blades formed, gnarled and twisted with a vicious blood red tint, they were the skates of the Dragon!

'That seems like such a waste, don't you need that blood to live?' Elsa chided as Dracula rose to his feet.

'I can always get more, now are we here to talk blood or to enjoy the chilly mountain air you have brought with you?' Dracula asked as he began gliding across the ice as easily as he swept across a battlefield.

'Oh does it bother you my lord?' Elsa tittered as she skated circles around the prince who appeared content in simply skating in one long circle around the frozen courtyard.

'No I must say the cold never did bother me, even before my heart stopped beating,' he replied simply. As if to point this out he flicked back his wrist, producing the long frozen blade of the Void Sword from thin air. Flicking the blade in lazy arcs he fired several void projections at the palace battlements creating a ramp. Dissipating the sword he began skating as fast as he could at the ramp.

Likewise Elsa began forming her hands, summoning the winds and snow to her as she created a controlled blizzard above where the Prince would rise into the air. Squinting his eyes the Prince flew into the blizzard…but didn't come out.

'Dracul? Where are you Prince?' Elsa called looking at the small storm. She thought she could make out shapes within but couldn't be sure so she dissipated the snow revealing nothing but a bloody streak on the wall where the blades of the Prince's skates were imbedded in the stone with Dracula's demi cloak hanging off them like a coat hook.

'Gabriel, this isn't funny!' Elsa cried, melting the ice around her.

'That's not my name, your highness,' a pair of toned pale arms wrapped around the queens arms and chest as she was pulled into the Princes embrace. Drawing his mouth back, his canines elongated. Elsa struggled, attempting to blast him away with ice but he had already crushed a negation stone and his grip was too tight. Dracula lowered his head quickly, fangs aimed at the Queens throat and…stopped a hairs breadth from Queen Elsa's neck, his breath warm against her cold skin.

'It would be so easy to pierce your throat with my fangs…to drink of your blood until there is nothing left…and then…' he whispered into her ear, slowly and calmly as his breath froze the air around them. 'To fill you up with my own blood…granting you eternal life and eternal hunger. What did I say to you the first time we met?'

'"Eu Sunt Dracul, I am the Dragon"' Elsa whispered as Dracula released his grip. 'Sometimes I forget what you are, Prince of Darkness.' She rubbed her neck as Dracula nodded and summoned a flock of bats to bring him his cloak.

'I have offered you the curse of vampirism and immortality on several occasions, you know, and then you could be Snow Queen of Arendelle…forever,' he looked forlorn as he redressed.

'I have enough problems ruling as a Queen of Ice and Snow, being a Vampire Queen would just make things worse,' the Prince shrugged and held his arm out for Queen Elsa.

'I suppose there are worse things than dying of old age…' he muttered as several monstrous vampire beasts lurched from the castle. At their forfront, wearing a sapphire blow coat and longsword, was the Prince's son.

'Like living forever, wouldn't you agree father?' Alucard asked drawing his sword as the monsters washed past him to surround Dracula and the Queen.

'Must we do this now Trevor?' Dracula asked massaging his brow. 'We have an honoured guest to see to, you remember Queen Elsa of Arendelle don't you?'

'My name is not Trevor, Trevor died a long time ago father…but alright.' Alucard padded down the steps sheathing his sword until he came to a stop and knelt before the Queen making it very clear that he was ignoring his father who had begun ordering the Vampire servants to gather the Queens things and take them to her room. 'It is a pleasure to see you again your highness, tell me how is your darling sister Anna doing?'

'She is well Sir Alucard, thank you, she and Olaf will be joining us soon, don't worry.' Elsa replied curtseying.

'Christophe will not be with them?' Dracula asked as the servants lurched past with bags and boxes bearing the royal symbol of Arrendelle.

'No, sadly the ice has been receding in the Southern Isles so he agreed to stay behind to rectify it,' Elsa replied.

'Well if that is to be the case, Trevor…'

'Alucard, I've told you my name is Alucard!' Alucard snapped at his father.

'Alucard,' Dracula continued unabashed. 'The Queen and I will head inside as there is much for us to discuss, why don't you remain and receive the Princess and the Snow Dwarf. I know that Chupacabra is looking forward to seeing Olaf.'

'He probably enjoys being around someone less intelligent than he is,' Alucard replied, cracking the first grin since his arrival.

'Quite so,' Dracula chuckled. With that said Alucard made his way through the courtyard to await the other guests.

'His hair has grown since I last saw him,' Elsa muttered as they walked into the castles main hallway.

'Yes, though not much else, he is still angry with me for the events with the Mirror of Fate and his son Simon,' Dracula replied with a sigh before looking at the queen with a sly grin. 'Do you remember the first time you came here?'

'Of course I do!' Elsa replied. 'It was ten years ago when I was twenty four, three years after my coronation and not long after my invasion of the southern isles.'

'Yes, you appear to have aged only a few years since then, possibly something to do with your magic?' Dracula replied as they found themselves in his library. The massive room was ready for them, a bottle of red wine for the Queen and a golden Goblet of fresh blood for the Prince. The vampire servants pouring their drinks saw them arrive bowed low and left in a flurry of bats.

'Yes, though it was your magic I was interested in at the time. An immortal warrior of over seven centuries with mastery over Ice and Fire magic, the people of the Southern Isles feared you more than I and that was why I brought my golems to your doorstep.' Elsa commented sitting in the chair prepared for her and crossing her silken legs with a sly grin.

'Yes, how little did we know that fateful day a decade ago,' Dracula's right arm erupted in orange and red flames as he used his mastery of Chaos to light the fire. The images of memory danced in the fireplace as the pair recalled that day.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battlefield

**Chapter 2 – The Battlefield**

'Elsa, you can't be serious about this!' Anna shouted over the raging blizzard that skewed their forces from view of the Bernhard Castle.

'I am deadly serious little sister,' Elsa replied as she strode confidently across the battlefield an army of Arrendelle soldiers armed with spears and the mighty Ice golems, many large ones being led by Captain Marshmallow while the smaller and more agile Golems were left to their own devices, Sir Olaf having turned up elsewhere.

'But he's supposedly immortal, blessed by God and feared by Satan and Death alike!' Anna ran to catch up with her older sister and Queen. In the Blizzard Elsa had kept to her royal gown and heels, the cold not bothering her, while Anna was wrapped in heavy wool and leather. 'Elsa they call him the Dragon and last I checked fire melts ice!'

'When my forces marched on the Southern isles after they failed to properly punish Prince Hans they brought fire did they not?' Elsa asked her sister who nodded soberly. 'And what happened?'

'You took the Southern Isles and Prince Hans' head…' she replied solemnly remembering the blistered and frostbitten corpse of her ex-fiancé hanging from palace alongside the Duke of Weselton and their comrades.

'Besides, nothing is truly immortal little sister.' Just then then screaming started, at first it was far off and then it was nearby. Each scream started suddenly and was cut off abruptly; neither of the sisters could see what was going on, the Queens blizzard becoming their weakness.

'Quick, Anna, you must escape! Marshmallow!' The lumbering form of the Captain of the Guard Marshmallow appeared in an instant. 'Take the princess and protect her with your life!'

'No, I won't lose you again!' Anna screamed at her sister as Marshmallow knelt down to the Princess.

'This isn't like before Anna, I will meet you in village come nightfall! For now stay with Olaf, Kristoph and Sven until then.' Elsa shouted back forcing Anna onto Marshmallow's enormous back.

'You promise,' and with a silent nod from her sister Anna accepted this promise. Marshmallow stood up and lumbered away. Before he disappeared into the blizzard he formed giant blades of ice from his hands to cut down the enemy's forces.

'What are we fighting?' Elsa asked herself. Just as she prepared to carry on to the Bernhard castle she felt something rise up through the snow behind her. In one sharp movement she fired a long shard of ice from her hand through the vampire's heart; it had crumbled to ash before touching the ground. As the beast fell three more took its place, gruesome bestial creatures more than seven feet in height and carrying gnarled evil looking great swords as if they were toys.

The monsters rushed her but this was not an open field, it was a blizzard and in the blizzard the Snow Queen holds dominion. The snow swirled around her to form daggers of ice that cut the vampires down before they could reach her. 'Anything can be killed…'

'Except for the master…' this time Elsa turned, ice axe forming in her hand, to find the face of a small girl looking at her from cold yellow eyes. The girl had grey skin covered in cuts and bruises and there was a snake coiling from within her tattered dress. No matter what Elsa did she could neither look away nor move as the girl kept her steady, serpentine gaze. It was as if the Queen had become a statue. 'This one has great power sisters, far greater than her feeble army…'

'What are you saying Medusa?' Sthenos asked as she and their sister Euryale approached. Elsa could not see them move but she was certain that they moved jerkily and disjointedly, as if they had only heard about the idea of bones giving the body structure.

'She is the one creating this storm, she created the snowmen and…' the girls eyes opened wider and glowed a pallid green from within. Elsa felt a burning behind her eyes but nothing more. 'She will not turn to stone like her comrades.'

'What should we do with her sister,' Sthenos whispered as she took the half formed ice axe from Elsa's hand.

'I say we kill her, this much power is a danger to us all!' Medusa screeched, spittle dotting Elsa's face where it froze.

'No, this much power the Master will want to see her!' Euryale replied placing a slithering hand on her sisters shoulder. 'And if he says we can have her then we can always sell her to the Dwarf, I am sure he will have some use for an Ice Wench, he's always complaining how hot it is with the Jailers.'

'Need I remind you we are in debt to the Dwarf…' Medusa muttered.

'You are in debt you mean, Euryale and I do not deal with that repulsive midget.' Sthenos hissed.

'You know…Icanalways hear you my…dear sweetlady gorgons!' out of nowhere the short, fat and heavily tattooed form of the Chupacabra appeared before them in a puff of black smoke. As always he talked in undulating style sometimes slow and purposeful, other times fast and excitable.

'What are you doing here dwarf! You are no fighter…' Euryale muttered still playing with the axe.

'That is…right Iamnotafighter…but only a…humblemerchant! And…iamhere to make youthree…an offer on the girl!' the Chupacabra replied walking around the four women. Elsa could only see him a little as she was still under Medusa's spell.

'What kind of offer?' Sthenos asked quietly, stepping around the Dwarf.

'Ifyouladies will give the…girltome here and now…I will wipeaway…Medusa'sdebt! And you three may have…anythingfrommyshop…free of charge!' The Chupacabra disappeared and reappeared on Medusa's shoulder. 'Afterall…the three of you arenotpermitted…in the PrinceofDarkness' chamber whereasI…his humble merchantandadvisor…am! Iwillpresent…this magical girl…asagift to our lordandmaster!'

'Ngghhh!' Elsa squeaked as she attempted to fight Medusa's gorgon magic.

'Choose fast…she seems…quitestrong!' the Gorgon's Euryale and Sthenos shared a look and nodded.

'We accept…Dwarf,' they practically spat the insult.

'Very good!' in one movement the Chupucabra grabbed Elsa's shoulder and the pair disappeared in puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Dragon

**Chapter 3 – Meeting the Dragon**

Elsa stumbled as she rematerialized only to be caught by the Dwarf. They had appeared in a long hallway lit by only a few torches on the walls and the windows were covered by red curtains.

'Becareful Queen Elsa…we don't want you…hurtbefore you meet theDragon!' The Chupacabra speeded through his words as he went about straitening and cleaning her gown.

'What are you talking about Imp?' Elsa sputtered, spitting up black spit on the ground.

'Oh dear…therelocationoften takes people…byshock the first time they…travelbyshadow!' Finished with his fussing he presented himself to the Queen properly. 'Queen…ElsaofArendelle you are to be…presentedtothe Prince…ofDarkness! Be…carefulinyourwords as the Prince…isnotknown for hispatience or his…kindness!'

'How do you know who I am?' Elsa asked drawing herself up to her full height.

'AsIsaid…to the sisters…I am a humblemerchant…and I will tradein anything…even information!' The Chupacabra limped towards a heavy set of double doors that bore a dragons skull cast in solid steel. Before entering the Dwarf stopped, did a short dance and flung his hands forward. The display was wholly uninspiring but the doors did open for the beast.

'My Prince…mayIpresent to you…Queen-' his sentence was cut short as Elsa froze him solid where he stood and marched into the throne room her gowns train billowing like a storm, mirroring the expression on her face.

'You just froze on of my servants…' Elsa looked up into the blood red eyes that looked out from the shadows around the throne. All she could make out was the shape of a goblet and a long red cloak.

'Your servants killed my golems and tried to kill me!' Elsa replied, all sense of demure royal behaviour gone from her mind.

'You marched on my castle!' the roar that came with the voice this time startled Elsa. 'Why?' the question was quiet and simple, so simple it threw Elsa off guard.

'What does it matter why?' Elsa asked attempting to gather her powers and composure. She had heard of the Prince's power and knew that she could not drop her guard around him.

'It matters,' the Prince replied sipping from his goblet and setting it down with a definite "chink" 'because I say it does. You are in my castle, Queen Elsa, and royal etiquette holds that you must answer my question then you may ask one.'

'I marched to see if the stories about you were true,' Elsa replied.

'And?' the Prince asked.

'I believe it is my turn to ask you a Question, Prince,' there was no noise, not even a sigh of exasperation, only the slightest movement of the eyes to symbolise nodding. 'What are you?'

'Eu Sunt Dracul; I am the Dragon, The Prince of Darkness,' the Prince replied simply.

'I asked what you are, not who you are!' Elsa exclaimed with frustration.

'And I answered, if my question displeases you then I suppose a better answer would be…I am the Lord and Master of Monsters, Chosen by God to play guardian to his weaker children, and as such, I am a Vampire,' Elsa scoffed.

'Vampires don't really exist, whatever those monsters were outside were just a parlour trick.' An intense wind picked up around the queen and towards the prince, it was so strong she could barely stand against it and as she was drawn closer a huge reptilian claw, bigger than could be contained by the shadow it had emerged from, appeared. From the shadow another claw came and then the head of a giant black dragon followed quickly by the rest of its body and as it padded forward Queen Elsa stepped back and got a real look at the beast.

It was big, bigger than anything she had ever seen before at eighty feet in length with smog like wings protruding from his back. Its scales were as black as night with an evil red tint like they had been soaked in the blood of a thousand innocents. But most of all was the eyes. Elsa would never forget those eyes, not because of the fiery rage they held or the blood red glow they emanated, but the deep seeded loneliness that hid just behind the rage.

'Just tell me they don't exist!' the roar was so powerful Elsa was forced to create ice mounds around her ankles to hold her in place. As the flames licked at the floor and her dress from the Princes super-heated breath the Dragon collapsed in on itself only for him to walk out of the black smoke in his human, or human like, form.

'Now it's your turn girl, what are you doing in my castle?' Elsa only hesitated for a moment, enough time for her powers to fix the burn marks on her gown and its train.

'I am Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I was told that your power rivalled mine.' Dracula had been stalking around while she spoke occasionally clicking his talons creating sparks or blue light.

'And?' he asked coolly stopping in front of her.

'And I came to make sure you would never come after my people,' without hesitation Elsa threw out dozens of shards of ice from her hands, each sharp enough to pierce deep into the castles walls and pillars but even Dracula was faster than they could fly and he caught them out of the air.

'My you're as cold as your name would suggest,' in his hands the shards melted as his fingers erupted in thick flames only to be extinguished as the tip of the freezing Void Sword appeared it's chill strong enough even for Elsa to feel. Spinning the longsword in long fluid arcs he slashed his way through Elsa's barrage. Bringing the sword up and over his head he slashed down with the intention of cutting the Queen in half. But Queen Elsa had other thoughts and quickly created a powerful storm that blew the two apart.

The Prince slammed into the wall that would have knocked the air from his lungs if there was any air to be knocked. He rolled as he landed and came up in an elegant and agile handspring to catch the Void Sword as it came back down. Elsa on the other hand threw her arm out creating a flurry snowbank against one wall that cushioned her and saved her from being injured.

'That was quite impressive your highness,' Dracula spoke calmly as the Void Sword was absorbed into his hand with a cascade of little blue icicles.

'As are you, it seems the stories are true about your power,' she brought her hands around and the snow behind her became an array of frozen weapons from axes and swords to spears and halberds that floated behind her, suspended in the air. 'Which just means that I will have to kill you here, if you were to come to Arendelle there is no telling what havoc you could bring on my people.'

'Don't bother, you can't kill me, I'm immortal,' ignoring the Queens threats Dracula began walking back to his throne. 'And besides, I am of no threat to Arendelle.'

'But you and your monsters have been laying siege to the Southern Isles, Corona and Weasel town!' Elsa shouted as she sidled to keep the Prince in her line of sight.

'I believe they pronounce it Weselton,' he replied with a half-grin.

'Don't avoid the question, how are you not a threat to Arendelle?' Elsa was clearly growing angry as ice spread across the floor and up the columns of the throne room. It would have spread up the throne but Dracula brought one hand down and from armour tip to talon and the ice melted as the floor heated up.

'Because you have had no dealings with the brotherhood of light, while all those countries you said have been supplying troops, arms and supplies to the damned order that turned me into the creature you see before you.' Dracula replied scornfully. 'They took everything from me, my wife, my son and my honour, and was that enough? Not for them, even now, four hundred years since my fall to darkness, they slaughter my servants like cattle, bombard my home with titans and regularly I find them sneaking through the catacombs searching for my secrets like the vermin they are!' letting himself go Dracula raised his flaming arm and punched one of the columns shattering it like glass. From the wreckage he had created a new column rose; this made of obsidian and was so pristine and new.

'I…I don't understand,' Elsa replied, shocked at this revelation of humanity and pain. 'I was told you were a monster that revelled in slaughter and murder.'

'Yes that's a pleasant story the Brotherhood has passed around the world,' Dracula placed a now smoking hand on the cold obsidian pillar. 'What they enjoy omitting is that I was once human, chosen by God to protect the innocent and just from the machinations of the Lords of Darkness.'

'What happened?' The Snow Queen asked as her weapons melted around her.

'What do you care!?' Dracula shouted throwing spittle and venom at her as the pillar cracked beneath his hand. 'You're just like them, a human sorceress come to kill the evil monster!'

'Please your highness,' Elsa interrupted putting a hand up to him. 'I was misinformed and besides…' she stammered rubbing her arm with a forlorn look on her face. 'You aren't the only monster in this room. Maybe we aren't so different, you and I.'

'What are you talking about?' Dracula responded, his anger subsiding in place of curiosity.

'When my powers became more powerful I nearly killed my younger sister Anna while we were playing a game. After that I was hidden away by my parents and made to fear everyone and everything, but nothing more so than myself. Later, after my parents died in an accident and I was to become Queen my powers went out of control and almost destroyed all of Arendelle.

'I see…yes you may know something of what I've suffered through this long immortality, would you care to walk with me?' The Queen nodded as Dracula opened the double doors where the Chupacabra was still frozen.

'Oh he will be fine in a few hours by the way,' Elsa muttered as she tapped the Dwarf causing a melodious chime to sound.

'Oh I wasn't worried,' Dracula replied waving his hand. 'If I'm honest I could do with the peace and quiet.'

The pair walked the halls talking about their lives. For both Elsa and Dracula it was the first time they could open up with someone who they truly considered their peers. They talked about their families, their homes and how their powers came to manifest. As they stepped out onto the balcony they looked out over the battlefield. From their vantage the pair could see many of the villages and towns nearby.

'The moon is beautiful from up here…oh god it's night!' Dracula looked at Elsa with a surprised look.

'Well, yes, how else could I come out here?' he asked sarcastically.

'No…no, I mean my sister and brother-in-law are waiting for me in that village!' Dracula looked out and nodded.

'I'll send one of my more human servants to bring them in the morning.' Just then a strange music began to sound from the depths of the castle. 'What is that?'

'I don't know but...is there something you want to say or…sing?' Elsa asked blushing as she said it.

'What are you talking about woman!?' Dracula shouted but there was less venom than before and his foot was tapping. 'I must say it does sound…interesting.'

'I'm afraid this happens a lot around my sister and I, I think you should just go with it,' Dracula looked disgruntled at the panoramic view when suddenly he turned around and pointed at the Queen.

'_Okay, fine, can I say something mad?_' the Prince of Darkness sang awkwardly. It had been almost five centuries since his singing days in the Brotherhood monastery with the choir.

'_Are you ever not mad?_' Elsa replied in a humorous tone.

'_My death has been a series of swords in my face,_' moving around like he was stalking some inner prey then he finally looked up at the Queen. '_And then suddenly there was you…_'

'_I wasn't quite thinking quite that…_because I'm still alive,' she muttered to herself while walking towards the Prince. '_But I've been searching for some place to let it all go, and maybe it's this castle talking or maybe it's you._' The Prince grinned at the Queen singing though he still moved stiffly as if everything was difficult.

'_But with you…_' Dracula and Elsa were face to face now with Dracula leaning down to meet her half way as he was almost a foot taller than her.

'_But with you!_' Elsa grinned at seeing the Princes fangs. '_I found my place…_'

'_I see your face…_' The pair began walking back to the double doors and singing in harmony.

'_And it's nothing like I've never known before!_' losing his shyness the Dragon came into his own as he kicked in the doors for them to walk and dance through. '_Love is and open crypt!_' Elsa sent a blast of ice down the corridor coating it in a fine cascade of snow and ice. '_Love is an open crypt!_' Dracula grabbed a piece of wall and pulled it off, throwing it along the ground he jumped on and caught Elsa around the waist as the skid across the ice; '_Love is an open crypt!_'

'_With you,_' Elsa squeeled as the Prince picked her up effortlessly.

'_With you,_' the Prince laughed the first happy smile he had cracked in almost a century. The piece of wall skid off the ice and down the spiral staircase to the main hall mowing down Vampires, Werewolves and Zombies alike only for them to rise again in shock.

'_With you,_' the pair jumped off the rock before it smashed into the far wall pinning a wandering jailer.

'_With you!_' together Elsa and Dracula cried '_Love is an open crypt!_'

'_I mean it's so odd,_' Elsa said opening the door to the kitchen.

'_What?_' Dracula asked lifting her and setting her on the table. From the shadows the denizens of the castle watched, more in shock and fear than anything else.

'_We finish each other's-_' Dracula hauled a decrepit old man out from under the table and held him up with one hand.

'_Peasants?_' he asked hopefully.

'_That's not what I was going to say,_' shrugging Dracula sunk his fangs into the man's neck and drained him of his blood. The man's screams harmonised with the mysterious music as Elsa continued. '_Well, anyway, I've never met someone who has been through as much as me! Our mental synchronisation, can have but one explanation._'

'_You,_' Dracula threw the corpse to his minions where they glugged and slurped, still watching the display.

'_And I,_' Elsa skipped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, Dracula not far behind.

'_Were just,_' he opened the door for her to walk through.

'_Meant to,_' she rolled her eyes at him and blew the doors open with a strong blast of icy wind.

'_Feed!_' Elsa glared at the Princes comment and bloody mouth. '_Say goodbye…_' he smiled wiping his mouth clean.

'_Say goodbye…_' Elsa smiled at him.

'_To the pain of the past,_' they sang taking each other's hands and walking up another set of stairs into a spacious theatre. '_We don't have to conceal it anymore!_' smiling Dracula jumped onto the stage and while in the air flicked his wrist unleashing his shadow whip to wrap around Elsa's waist so that she landed beside him. '_Love is an open crypt!_' as Elsa landed next to the Prince she cast a blast of ice at his feet raising him on a pillar of ice. '_Love is an open crypt!_' from atop the pillar Dracula began pulling the lights to point on the both of him using his shadow whip. He jumped down to land beside the Queen where he leant her back to pose in the spotlights; '_unlife can be so much more!_'

'_With you,_' Dracula sang as the pair danced across the stage.

'_With you,_' Elsa replied as he twirled her causing her train to wrap around her.

'_With you!_' Dracula span her back around causing her dress and train to fly up with a cascade of snow.

'_With you!_' Elsa danced herself away using a blast of wind to separate the duo.

'_Love is an open crypt…_' they both sang as Dracula became mist and closed the distance between him and the Queen.

'Can I say something mad?' Elsa asked ask the music started to die away.

'Are you ever not mad?' he asked with a grin.

'I want to stay here!' before the Prince could answer they were struck by a wall of noise from the applauding crowd that had amassed. There were harpies, jailers and other denizens alongside vampires and werewolves who had all come to see the show.

'Maybe we should talk about this away from them?' Dracula replied and with a hand motioned the servants to get back to work.


End file.
